Chocolate and Vanilla
by birdiebrain
Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing on Fang and Vanille along with mentions from the rest of the gang. Akin to the quiet in Bodhum versus the dangers on Gran Pulse, that's what variety's all about in this. Fang/Vanille.
1. 2am

Chocolate and Vanilla

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Prompts are from 64damn_prompts on LiveJournal Community.

A/N: I wanted to give this a shot! Always wanted to do one of these. Enjoy? Yes? No?

**Prompt 01.** 2am

**Summary:** It wasn't an odd occurrence that Fang would wake up in the middle of the night due to Vanille's soft cries. If anything, it was almost a daily routine for them.

…

It had been a long day for everyone. They had trekked the vast expanse of the Archylte Steppe and were still nowhere near their destination of reaching Oerba. Daylight had escaped beneath the grassy horizon and Lightning declared they set up camp for the night. Hope was the youngest, making him the weariest of all after the day's trials. He was the first to fall asleep and was soon followed by everyone else. Fang was the last, and also the second to wake up. She heard sobs in her dreams. At least, it should have just been a dream, but the hiccups following it were too distinct and real to be one. It was Vanille.

The thought made her stir instantly and snap open her eyes, alert and dangerous. Fang slowly propped herself on her elbows and did a quick sweep through the camp, content that the others remained still. They weren't awoken by Vanille. Fang rose from her disheveled blanket and walked in the direction she heard the distant noise. The situation wasn't any different than before. They could have been in Oerba five-hundred years ago, on Cocoon, or back on their homeland after five centuries; Vanille was still a crybaby.

By the time Fang found her, she was perched on one of the many rocks surrounding their base, gently wiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands. The bracelets on her wrists jingled and shined from the moon's reflection with her every move, almost drawing Fang's attention away from her pale face and puffy eyes. Almost, but not quite. Fang's lips downturned at Vanille's state and briskly strolled over to her, silent enough to not alert the girl. No matter how many times she saw her like that, it was a sight she would never be comfortable with.

She sat down by her, letting her presence be known. Vanille made a small sniff of acknowledgement. Fang wrapped an arm securely around her waist, as if she wouldn't ever let go. Her other hand guided Vanille to her shoulder to cry on, lightly stroking her hair all the while. Neither of them moved or said a word, relishing in the peace each other's company brought.

"What'd you dream about this time?" Fang coaxed her quietly, after feeling Vanille's shudders lessen until they were no more.

Vanille sat back to look up at her longtime friend, green reflecting on green. "Ragnarok…" She whispered, "And Cocoon being—"

Fang didn't let her finish, pulling her in for another embrace. Vanille was surprised by her action, but circled her arms around Fang's slender neck. She didn't have to finish, they both knew how the rest went. It was one of Vanille's reoccurring nightmares.

"Don't you worry, we're going to get through this together." Fang reassured. She placed a small kiss on Vanille's temple, easing her notably as her tense shoulders relaxed. "I promise Vanille, we'll protect Cocoon together."

The younger girl smiled as they headed back to camp holding hands. Fang went back to her unkempt blanket and glanced over at Vanille one last time. "Going to be okay?" She nodded and Fang grinned before pulling her down with her.

"Liar." Fang tossed the blanket over the both of them, blocking out the cold the night brought. "Just sleep by me tonight. Who knows what you'll dream up of if you're left alone." She said, playfully flicking her forehead.

"Fang!" Vanille whispered loudly, but not loud enough to wake up the rest.

By then, Fang was already asleep. It wasn't shocking. The air was chilly and the moon was looming high above them in the sky. Even the beasts roaming the valley were resting.

Her eyes softened before resting her head on the ground.

"Thanks, Fang."

…

A/N: Hope it was enjoyable! I'm hoping I'll actually be able to write out all 64 prompts without too much of a hassle. Leave a review and let me know how I did!


	2. Metaphor

Chocolate and Vanilla

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Prompts are from 64damn_prompts on LiveJournal Community.

A/N: So mood-wise, this one's completely different from the last one! Enjoy? Yes? No?

**Prompt 02.** Metaphor

**Summary:** Sazh thought there was nothing to it. After all, it was just another saying. He didn't think they would actually take offense.

…

"They're two peas in a pod."

Sazh had been watching the two Pulsian women play with the chocobos and sheep during their much needed break. They were just so close and happy and _touchy_.

His head rolled around his shoulders ever since, his neck cracking to relieve the stiffness in them, as he pondered what exactly they were. He figured, in the end, they were the old adage that everyone knew.

Maybe it was due to his old age and the wisdom that came with it that made him want to label the two as such. Or maybe he was just an old man trying to poke some fun at his companions. Either way, anyone that knew them couldn't deny what he saw in them.

Hope, sitting beside him, agreed. "Yeah." He nodded. "They're so similar and they both would do anything for each other."

He got that right, Sazh thought. Just look at them, shame meant nothing to them and their proximity at the moment. Their legs were tangled together as they both sat beside each other, their arms around their waists and sheep on their laps. Vanille laughed at something Fang said to her. Sazh couldn't help but think that their sisterly love was nice.

They almost looked borderline couple.

"Now see here, Hope. That's why I'm thinking they have got to be like sisters. Twins, even!" Sazh exclaimed. "Well, at least in the head."

The resemblance they had with personalities were too uncanny. Both so strong and mature, but still knew when to kick back and have some fun. He had never seen such serious women with their kind of spunk and cheeriness before. Especially Vanille. She oozed with happy from the get go.

The sheep skittered toward Hope and Sazh, a breeze billowing through the valley. The ones on Fang and Vanille's laps had travelled over to them, perhaps wanting different company after a while. Sazh paused and let one rest on his lap, absently petting the top of its head.

With the wind and the flat terrain, his voice could probably carry over to them if they listened closely, Sazh assumed. He looked over to see the two immersed in a conversation. Their eyes looked to have held some mischief behind it when they looked at one another. Sazh waved away his suspicion about them eavesdropping. Just an old man being paranoid.

Even if they could hear, they probably weren't listening.

"Well they are both from—"

Sazh's eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly loose.

"—Gran Pulse so they wou—"

Hope never got to finish his sentence, as Sazh had quickly grabbed the sheep on his lap and pressed its woolen body to his face. He let out a sudden scream and fell over, but Sazh ignored him. Sheep wool was light and soft, it wouldn't suffocate him. The sheep, out of fear, used its feet to cling onto Hope's face. Sazh relinquished his grip and let the sheep continue his job while he stared absurdly at Fang and Vanille.

He didn't need to see that. He didn't need to see those two girls—who he once thought were innocent—like sisters—kissing. He didn't need to see them enjoying it either. He didn't need to see them wrapping their arms around each other and leaning so close to the other's body and—

The chocobo chick flitted from its nest to chirp and peck at Sazh's face, blocking his view. He jolted and vigorously shook his head and the image ingrained into his mind, stuttering incomprehensible and meaningless phrases. Sazh waved a hand at the chick, indicating for it to stop its pestering. He was just an old man, and definitely not a pervert.

Hope had finally managed to remove the sheep from his head and let out a loud breath of relief. He looked at Sazh with irritation after placing the sheep back on the ground. "What was that for?"

Sazh gulped and yanked on his collar, his way of showing nervousness. He dared one more look at Fang and Vanille, and luckily, they weren't resuming the _activity_ he witnessed. Thank goodness Hope was spared of the sight.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed, his arms waving around frantically. "Uh, you didn't see it right, Hope?" Sazh asked, uncertain on if he wanted to hear an answer or not.

The boy looked at the pilot strangely. "See what? Because of you, all I saw was a sheep's belly." Hope said vehemently. Now that Sazh thought about it, no one in their right mind would appreciate having an animal shoved in their face.

Getting up from the ground, he pulled Hope up as well and started marching him back to the direction they were heading, signifying break time was over. Snow and Lightning should be done talking by now, anyways. Hope, confused, repeatedly turned around to ask Sazh what he was doing, but Sazh was persistent and pushed him onwards.

He was going to pretend it never happened. He didn't think it'd be possible, but he could still try. With a sigh, he clapped his hands over Hope's ears to keep him from looking back. And to avoid having him hear Fang and Vanille from the distance.

"Hope you enjoyed the show, Sazh!" He could hear Fang say.

"We aren't sisters!" Vanille yelled after.

So they had heard the two of them talk. They even went out of their way to set him up to specifically see that.

Sazh was just too old of a man for those kinds of antics.

"Ain't no peas in no pod anymore." He mumbled. "They have got to be those vicious flan. Quick to strike the enemy and then joining together as one to be stronger."

…

A/N: So this one wasn't technically revolving around Fang and Vanille, but centered on another's perspective of them haha. The idea sounded better in my head, but I hope it came out well enough! Drop a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Sky

Chocolate and Vanilla

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Prompts are from 64damn_prompts on LiveJournal Community.

A/N: When I see sky, I think "I'd tear down the sky if it'll save her". So does everyone else, I think. So I tried to get a little more creative on this. Enjoy? Yes? No?

**Prompt 03.** Sky

**Summary:** They were finally out of the Fifth Ark. How exactly did Fang and Vanille spend their time while the rest were out looking for supplies?

…

Vanille wasn't looking at the sky anymore. All she could see—_feel_—was Fang.

She could barely remember why she was mad at Fang. It was all hazy as Fang pulled her lips away from Vanille's and lightly grazed them along the curve of her neck, teasing her. She bit down on her swollen lower lip and dug her hands into Fang's hair, absently marveling at its softness. Vanille shuddered at her touches and could just tell Fang had a small grin on her face without having to look.

A memory flitted through her half-lidded eyelids. That's right, they were supposed to be looking for supplies now that they were on Gran Pulse and out of the Fifth Ark. Fang was able to find a Gran Pulse airship stowed between abandoned metal and rubble. She had relentlessly tried to stop Fang from piloting it, thinking her friend had no clue how to operate it. It just didn't seem like a good idea. The main argument she used was that Lightning would have wanted to know about the airship as soon as possible. But Fang was insistent, and Vanille thought it was just a matter of pride because Sazh was able to fly one. But that wasn't it.

"Fang," Vanille whispered breathily.

That got her attention. She looked up and saw the dark and cloudy and _pleading_ look Vanille had in her eyes. Tucking a stray strand of red hair behind Vanille's ear, Fang kissed her supple lips again. Ever so slowly, she was getting driven over the edge. Vanille's arms hung loosely around Fang's neck as she was forced to lean on the dashboard of the ship for support, else her knees would give way. She was being taken over as Fang placed her hands over the dashboard, on either side of Vanille. Her head tilted back with a sigh when Fang bit her neck, her eyelids opening to give her a glimpse of the sky through the front window.

Now she remembered why they were on an airship. The reason why Fang was so fixated on boarding it, no matter how much she had protested. Fang wanted them to have their own time together to look at the sky she loved so much. And neither were disappointed as it was a sight to behold. The sun was barely hovering over the grassy hills of Gran Pulse. The trees, once freshly green, were tinted with violet and orange. And the sky was stained with beautiful pinks, purples, blues, and just about everything between. Fluffs of clouds were scattered about, dotting the mixture of colors with misty whites. Fang even gave her a romantic kiss. But, seeing as they finally had their privacy, it soon escalated into something heated. That was where they were now.

A moan escaped her mouth when she felt Fang's tongue glaze over her crimson lips and slip in. Vanille's hold on her neck tightened, deepening their kiss and brushing their bodies closer together. They were so close Vanille could swear that Fang could feel the thrumming heartbeat in her chest, going faster with every little thing Fang was doing to her. The feather light touches, the flicks of her tongue against her own, their bodies rubbing against another, the tiny bit space between them…

And even that little clink—clink?

Vanille pulled away abruptly, both from the strong need for air and because of the noise she heard. She wasn't alone, as Fang looked around for the source between gasps. Her unfocused eyes looked over to the steering wheel and she saw the auto-pilot button off. Fang narrowed her eyes, looking out the window to see the ground was closer than it was before. Vanille gasped and Fang ran a hand through her hair before springing to the wheel.

"Get ready for a crash landing, Vanille."

She ran over to hold onto Fang's seat and closed her eyes, bracing herself for what might come.

The ship tilted, even with Fang's maneuvering, and lurched as it slammed into the ground. It grew shaky, unbalancing Vanille with a scream. Fang grabbed hold of Vanille's waist, making sure she wouldn't fall. They waited for the ship to completely still before exiting. What they saw wasn't exactly pretty. The ship was in shambles and in an irreparable state. In short, useless.

Fang sighed and rested a hand on her hip. "Well, I guess it was my fault since I got too enthusiastic and knocked into the switch."

Vanille's mouth agape, she reprimanded Fang. "You were the pilot! You were supposed to make sure it was on autopilot, and stayed on autopilot!"

"No harm done, we're both alive." Fang reasoned, stretching her arms above her head. "I suppose we'll have to continue some other time. And I was just getting started…" She said thoughtfully, but sullen.

Blood rushed to her cheeks, hearing what Fang was implying. Then she remembered it was _Fang_ that had just destroyed an airship that could have carried all of them to Oerba. Vanille just knew it was a bad idea from the start, and was proven right. There could have been so much time saved. But now, they were going to have to walk the entirety of Gran Pulse. With that infuriating thought, she hit the older girl on the arm. Fang winced and rubbed the sore spot. There most likely was going to be a bruise by morning. Vanille stalked off in the direction they had set up base for the time being.

"I told you we should have just told Lightning when we found it…"

"You weren't exactly complaining back in the ship. I dare say you actually—"

By morning, Fang found two large, painful bruises on her arm.

…

A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry for lateness! Next one might be too, so to tide yourself over till then, check out my new oneshot about Bhakti on my profile! Fang and Vanille are mentioned in it if that'll convince you haha.


	4. Lost Scene

Chocolate and Vanilla

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Prompts are from 64damn_prompts on LiveJournal Community.

A/N: Enjoy? Yes? No?

**Prompt 04.** Lost Scene

**Summary:** Home. Fang and Vanille were finally back home after five-hundred years. But there was just one thing; everything they once knew was no more.

…

"It's been so long..."

Vanille picked up an old photograph on the table. It was dusty and brown with age, but Fang and herself could still be discerned to be the ones in it. She set it back down and circled the inside of the house. Picking up every other object that wasn't worn and perished by time, memories—fond memories—came back to her one by one.

The old pot the caretaker of the orphanage used to feed them, the jewelry box once owned by a girl she knew, the stuffed chocobo she constantly mended for one of the younger orphans, the old burlap sacks filled with gardening tools the older girls often used...

Everything was gone now. _Everyone_ was gone now. She never realized how lost and alone she felt until she set foot back in her home. The realization wrenched at her insides. It twisted into intangible knots and made her sick. Her green eyes stung, a burning heat eating them away. Tears gathered at the rims, giving her pained eyes a gloss that would have been beautiful, if not for the reason they were being shed. Vanille sat down on the lower bunk bed—her old bunk bed—before the feelings would overwhelm her senses.

"Just like home, sweet home."

Vanille gasped, surprised, but used it as a way to discreetly hide her sob. That voice, she knew who it belonged to anytime, anywhere. She didn't want Fang to see her while she was in such a wreck. Even though she had already seen her like this before, Vanille still didn't like the sad look Fang always had in her eyes every time she saw her cry. Fang would always, of course, let on that her tears didn't bother her and tease her for being such a crybaby.

With Fang's added weight, the worn mattress shifted to accommodate the both of them. Secure, loving arms made their way around Vanille's small body and held her close. She felt safe and closed her eyes, taking in everything that was Fang. The silky feel of her sari, the musky, alluring scent she possessed, the way her body seemed to naturally fit with Fang's when they held each other like how they were now...

She brushed back Vanille's hair with her hand, a soothing gesture that Vanille loved. Fang lowered her head to her ear, barely whispering, the warm breath teasing her.

"Vanille..."

That was all that had to be said. Just that one word—her name—revealed to Vanille everything Fang felt and wanted to say to her. She wanted to help her, to take away the pain, to stop her tears, to apologize. Vanille could sense the remorse in her tone, as she knew Fang blamed herself for Oerba's destruction. But it wasn't her fault, any of it.

"I—"

Vanille kissed her. She grabbed Fang's sari in her fists and pulled her down, both women collapsing onto the bed, the sheets now unkempt and rippled about them. The intimacy was what comforted them and distracted them from reality. She could tell Fang was surprised at first, but there was no struggle as Vanille took charge. Normally, it would have been Fang doing this. But Vanille knew Fang needed the comfort and reassurance more than her. She was going to do the consoling this time. Oerba wasn't just her home; it was Fang's as well.

Hands roamed, fingers trailed, limbs entangled, lips preoccupied. Vanille was losing herself to it all, and hopefully, so was Fang. She understood why Fang always seemed torn when she found her crying. It just hurt too much to see the person you love in any form of despair. It was just a small distraction, but she wanted to help Fang as much as she could. Just like how Fang repeatedly did for her every time she cried in the past.

Vanille slowly pulled away, opening her eyes to see the grief in Fang's—the grief that she tried so hard to keep hidden away from everyone. Fang was too proud to show tears or signs of sadness. She knew Fang always felt like it was her responsibility to be the stronger one for the both of them.

"You're hurting, aren't you Fang."

It wasn't a question. It didn't need to be a question because even if it was, they both knew the blatant answer no matter how much Fang didn't want to admit it. Vanille, all traces of her tears gone, waited for Fang to respond. And she could wait all day and night for it.

"Not anymore."

Fang pulled Vanille close and embraced her. So warm and tender, it was like a silent thank you. Vanille accepted it and returned the embrace, holding Fang tightly, never wanting to let the moment go. It felt right, normal almost. Even with their home in ruins and crystalized dust, it was still home for them. Nothing really changed.

Fang chuckled. "Feels just like five-hundred years ago, except the roles are a little reversed this time."

Vanille smiled contently and laughed along. Their abandoned home, once dreary and lifeless, filled with mirth and life. Even if they had a Focus to complete, even if Lightning and the others were out waiting for them, even if Cie'th were crawling about the ruins, none of that mattered. Right now, they were just back home.

She had been wrong to assume so quickly. Not everything was gone. Not everyone was gone either. The Oerba they knew might have been, but that wasn't what was most important; she would always have Fang, and Fang would always have her.

…

A/N: Anyone ever notice during the cutscene when they get to Oerba, Fang's just staring off into the distance all downtrodden-like? That's where this idea came from. Hope you liked this one and will drop a review!


	5. Degrees

Chocolate and Vanilla

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Prompts are from 64damn_prompts on LiveJournal Community.

A/N: This one was a little hard for me, but I hope it came out well enough. Enjoy? Yes? No?

**Prompt 05.** Degrees

**Summary: **Just exactly to what extent had Fang fallen for Vanille?

…

"Fang, you're hurt!"

Tree branches and twigs cluttered to the ground when Vanille snatched Fang's left wrist and held it close to her scrutinizing eyes. She was carefully determining the damage. Fang wanted to lecture Vanille about surprising her, but held her tongue when she saw just how worried the girl was over her injury. Vanille was ever so gently gnawing on her bottom lip, a clear sign that Fang knew she was anxious over the burn on her hand. Lifting her hand, Vanille raised it to her face and cradled it against her cheek in a comforting manner, cautiously avoiding contact with the reddened area.

"Is your hand okay?"

She smiled and used her injured hand to caress Vanille's cheek, reassuring her. "Nothing I can't handle."

Vanille tightened her hold on Fang's hand and frowned.

"How did you get it?" She asked. "You're usually really careful with fires."

That's right; Fang normally was careful when she was around a fire, especially an open one surrounded by greenery. This time though, she was just thinking about Vanille. Just earlier, they had an encounter with a particularly nasty Wyvern and Vanille could have gotten badly hurt with its bite. With a quick blow by Fang, its head was knocked back and they had barely managed to tame it. After thinking of the prospect of Vanille getting hurt, or even losing her, it just got her to think about it. About how much she cared for her, how badly she didn't want her friend to turn Cie'th, how much she loved her… and how it all started.

"I got distracted," Fang began nonchalantly. "I chucked some wood while I was a bit too close and it flared up."

"I just wish you had told me sooner." Vanille whined as she released Fang's hand. "I'll go get some ointment and a bandage for it."

She watched her rise slowly from her crouched position and dust off any sediment on her skirt and pelt before running off. Fang leaned back on the ground, resting on her elbows and enjoying the breeze that rustled through the tall trees. It was silly, she didn't even need to run since their pack was in the same clearing as them, but perhaps Vanille just wanted to heal her as soon as possible. What was it, a second degree burn? Not that it really mattered since Vanille was the one that always treated her wounds perfectly. It was like she had a healing touch.

But then—Vanille was like a fire that had burned her too. She never thought about it before; never felt the need to. But now that she did, it was just like getting that burn on her hand. It just happened all in an instant without her knowing until it was too late. And boy, did she get burned.

She was burned—burned to the core by Vanille with her warmth and smiles. Everything about Vanille just got to her and sunk in. Like a first degree burn, when they weren't so close yet, and she could only ever reach Fang's barrier—her outer wall—and couldn't go through. With time, she obtained a second degree burn. She had most definitely left an impression on Fang and had made it past that cool shell others generally couldn't. By the time Fang got her third degree burn, Vanille was practically fishing with ease. Fang was hooked and being reeled in. She became so accustomed to her and they were part of one another's lives. And when Fang got that last fourth degree burn, she was consumed by those tender flames that never flickered or wavered with its warmth to her.

Vanille quietly sat down beside Fang, medicine in hand and bandages in the other. She set aside the supplies and used one hand to brush back the strands of stray hair on Fang's face.

"I found the ointment."

Fang hummed a small acknowledging noise, too absorbed in relishing the feel of Vanille's slim fingers running through her hair. Vanille giggled at Fang's laziness and reached for her injured hand once more, slowly rubbing on the salve over her burn. The contact stung, but the pain slowly ebbed away as Vanille massaged the area. The pain was gone by the time her hand was neatly bandaged.

She looked over to Fang and smiled that warm, kind smile Fang loved. It made her smile back. Vanille pushed aside the items she brought and lied down beside Fang. They were resting together, side by side, arms entangled, just enjoying the forest; the chirps and songs of the birds, the earthy smell of the trees and dirt, the way the fire majestically flared with the littlest sparks, each other's presence…

Fang wouldn't have wanted it any other way, now that she thought about it. Nothing really mattered. The only thing that was important was Vanille—she was her family now.

She could be burnt to a crisp for all she'd care.

…

A/N: I am so sorry this is late! As I said, I thought this prompt was hard (so's the next one, so don't be mad if that one's late too). I've had computer issues as well so those were some of the reasons for the delay. Until the next update, drop a review!


	6. Seize the Day

Chocolate and Vanilla

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Prompts are from 64damn_prompts on LiveJournal Community.

A/N: Sorry for lateness again! I hope this one came out okay! Enjoy? Yes? No?

**Prompt 06.** Seize the Day

**Summary:** Vanille was going to do it. She wasted too many opportunities as is. Today was going to be the day.

…

Vanille took a deep breath.

She had been dawdling.

Dawdling all day and the last seven days.

All that fidgeting and stammering she went through were for naught, until today.

It was silly, really. It all started with Fang teasing her.

She joked with Vanille about how she never made a first initiative before. Vanille usually let Fang do it, and then it became almost like a routine. If she were being completely honest, it was also the fact that it was embarrassing for her to try and imitate what Fang did. But now it seemed like Fang wanted to shake things up a little. Normally, they would have both taken it as a joke and let it be forgotten soon after. It was just the way Fang said it—saying how Vanille wouldn't dare or even have the guts to make the first move.

It was a challenge—one Vanille accepted after having her pride wounded.

With her attempts came many blunders. All of which, she would rather forget. Each time she thought back, her cheeks would flush and her ears would grow warm. She was just glad Fang didn't seem to pay them too much mind, but she could tell Fang found it at most, questionable.

She was just nervous about it. Vanille couldn't understand how Fang was always able to take the lead. Sure, their personalities were different, but what part of that meant she couldn't do it if Fang could? It shouldn't have been a big deal. All Fang did was gently hold her in a tight hug. Sometimes their lips would brush and it would send shivers down her spine, no matter how brief or how long and slow the contact was. Other times, they would lose themselves and their hands would wander in places they had no business in, with Fang's hand slowly trailing up her leg and then up thigh, where her fingers were inches away from—

Vanille slapped her hands against her face, as if the physical contact and slight pain would rid her of her indecent thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think of what Fang did to _her,_ but what _she_ could do for Fang that she couldn't bring herself to for the past week.

Fang should be coming back from her hunt any minute now. Vanille was leaning against the wall, her fingers knitted together. Undone and then threaded back, all in a vain attempt to calm her anxious and pounding heart while she was expecting to see Fang come through the doorway. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. When she planned it out before, it just never really went like how she thought. This time, impulse would lead the way. Strategy never worked for situations like these, even if they were normally good to have.

She braced herself when she could hear the telltale footsteps of Fang heading up the stairs, back into their home. Her back straightened and her hands fell to her sides. Vanille was going to do it. She wasted too many opportunities as is. Today was going to be the day.

A bag could be heard being roughly dropped onto the ground near the entrance—Fang's hunting gear. A shifting noise and thump—the blade lance being propped against the wall beside the rack. The scuttling of her boots grew steadily louder as she neared where Vanille was—right around the corner.

"Vanille? I'm home—"

She sidestepped from her hiding spot and threw herself on Fang. Surprised, the older woman had no choice but to be pushed against the wall, her grunt muffled from Vanille's lips over her own. It all happened so quickly, but Vanille could tell Fang registered it was her the moment she stopped resisting. Her slender arms ensnared Fang's neck, deepening the kiss. She could feel Fang smirk against her and used that opportunity to delve even further into her mouth with her tongue.

It was different. Much different. But Fang played along regardless, letting Vanille take the lead and gasp when Vanille nipped above her collar bone. Fang was cornered—Vanille's hands on either side of her—literally at her mercy. All she could do was pull Vanille by the waist, closer to her, urging her to continue. Vanille traced her jaw line with her mouth, teasing her, careful to touch everything but those desperate lips of hers.

Fang made a low growl. Vanille smiled to herself, she could tell she was growing impatient. She lightly kissed the corner of her lips as a mute apology and raised her head to look at Fang with half-lidded eyes. It was green on green as they both stared at one another, breathing slowly but heavily to catch their breaths. Fang leaned down and paused, just a margin away from Vanille's lips and remained so. If it was going to last any longer, Vanille might have collapsed from anticipation.

—Until Fang started to chuckle.

Vanille pulled away and gave her a confused look, but then started to laugh herself. That's right, she reminded herself, the whole point was to prove to Fang that she could be in control for once. It was a little clumsy, but that was okay too.

"That was cute." Fang said between laughs, using her hand to try and stifle any other noise that tried to escape from her.

Vanille pouted and stomped her foot, embarrassed. Her face was flushed, whether from earlier or because of her newfound self-awareness. "You were the one that told me to!"

Fang patted her head to calm her down and grinned. "Yeah?" She said. "Well, I don't think you're too cut out for that kind of role."

She was going to say something to retaliate but Fang cut her off with a hug and whispered in her ear. "But hey," Vanille quivered under the hot feel of her breath. "I'm sure some more experience will patch that right up."

And Vanille giggled at the implication. Today was a good day afterall.

…

A/N: So I've been stuck in a writer's block so I had to force myself to crank this one out. And school's starting soon so this collection might be updated very irregularly. Leave a review and let me know how this one was!


End file.
